My Hikari
by pumpkin8150
Summary: I never thought this sort of adventure was possible. And especially to me. What makes me so different from other people? Is it my essence? My aura? Or maybe it's my identity.
1. Twisted Encounters

**_Okay. This is my first romance story so if it's not good tell me and I'll delete it. I don't want to end up boring people. I'm working on another story so they will take time for me to work on them. Especially this one. I am already on chapter 7 but deleted 3 and 6 so I have to do them over from memory. Don't ask how this happened. _**

_This story is in first person so you won't be confused.

* * *

****__My Hikari_

_Chapter 1: Twisted Encounters_

So with that argument, I went downstairs to throw out the trash behind my house. When I walked over to the trashcan I saw that someone had left the backyard gate open which is normally closed. So I walked over to close it and saw someone was underneath my favorite tree standing as if they were waiting for someone. I was a bit frightened to see someone in our backyard like that. It could be a thief, a killer, or maybe even someone who is just lost and somehow ended up there. I wanted to walk over to him to ask what is the matter but these thoughts kept flowing through my mind. Then I said to myself, in such a tiny backyard in the middle of pure daylight with my family overlooking right upstairs, yeah, this guy can really do some harm… so I walked over to him to ask him why was he there. He had many different pieces of clothing on which were probably uncomfortable in the summer heat. Maybe that's why he hid under the tree, for shade.

As I walked closer to him, he never even looked up to notice me approach him. When I came close to him, he finally realized I was there.

He had his light almost silver hair in front of his face where his eyes were mere slits of dark blue on his soft looking skin. He was wearing a light hood to shade him from the sun. He gave me a warm yet sad smile that made me feel like he was only in trouble. By looking at his face and his nice attire in clothing, he wasn't those dark gothic scary people my mom told me to stay away from. He looked more "warmer" if that made any sense.

So I finally opened my mouth to speak.

"Is something bothering you, sir?" I said surprisingly in the most warmest voice I had. I didn't even know I could sound like that with people! Anyway, his sapphire eyes meet my rather boring dark brown ones. Then he said something lowly.

"What?" I asked the mysterious boy not hearing him the first time.

"They're after you," the boy repeated.

I was bewildered when I heard this wondering what he meant. Then he decided to take action. He quickly refrained himself from his leaned back position against the tree and grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" I yelled at him trying to break free but he had a tight grip on my arm.

"Just run! You'll understand!" He yelled at me while we headed for the backyard gate.

Then all of a sudden he stopped running and I almost tripped over myself. It got all quiet and all I could hear was the thumping of my heart. I was extremely scared. But one thing I never did when I am this frightened is scream. Something inside me just wouldn't allow it, though I wish I could right about now. Then the silver haired boy said something low again.

"What?" I scolded desperately needing to know.

"They're here. I can _feel_ their presence."

I looked around and didn't see anything other than our patio set, a small kiddy pool, and my favorite tree since I was growing up.

"I can't believe this. All I did was take out the trash! I told my mom to make my sister do it! But _noooooo_. Why doesn't anybody listen to me!" I started ranting off not caring about the boy listening.

"No time to complain now! The more fear you show, the more will come," the mysterious boy informed me with a convincing voice while he glared into my eyes.

"What! What will come?!" I yelled at him getting really annoyed and nervous about this.

"Hang on tight," he told me.

Then he extended his arms out still having a hold of me. He moved them in a graceful way that suddenly made me feel calm and safe. Then with an incredible gust of wind, we jumped 30 feet into the air and hovered above! Now I just really had to use the bathroom. But I remembered the thrill I used to have when I would dream of me flying above my home off to some other place or land. Wait… could this be what is happening to me?! The events in my dreams are all coming true?! I remember me having very bad nightmare too! Hold on! This is all happening way to fast!

I tried to calm myself down realizing that if I freak out now in mid air, the boy might lose his grip and let me loose.

"What in this world are you doing!" I yelled so scared my eyes widened with fear again.

"I'm not part of this world, so I don't know what you are talking about!" he answered me focusing his eyes somewhere else.

Then I looked back over his shoulder and saw a dark hole behind us! I looked back at him but before I knew it, we did an enormous back flip into the dark depths of the hole where I held on to the silver haired boy as hard as I could. It felt like we were going down a dark tunneled water slide but not knowing where or when we would land.

What's going to happen to me?…

Can I really trust this guy…

What did he mean when he said he is not from this world?...

Where…...

* * *

Okay!! The end! For now…wow…I thought all of this stuff up while typing it…Cool!!! 

Don't you just love cliffhangers...


	2. Mysterious Realizations

**_Thanks for reviewing to my story! I thought many people would dislike it... I don't know why... Anyway, on with the next chapter!_**

* * *

_**My Hikari**_

Chapter 2: Mysterious Realizations

….  
What?...Where?...  
Where am I?

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" I heard myself scream trying to wake up from that dream. I've been having these strange dreams lately and I have no idea what they mean. First I stand on top of some platform. Maybe it's a building. I don't know. But then I look behind me and see these dark shadow things come closer to me. I take a few steps back in fear and catch my reflection on the glass and the rain puddles from all around me. I see something in my hand. It kinda looks like a giant key or something and when I look at my hand, it is actually there! I don't know how it got there, it just did. Then I would look up to another building taller than the one I'm standing on, to see someone with this silver hair. Before I know it he jumps down off the building to me gracefully and calmly. Then… I would wake up when he lands in front of me and is about to tell me something. I never know what he has to tell me because I am always interrupted my little brother yelling at me to fix the computer game he is playing.

But this time I had another dream on top of that one. I remember getting into an argument with my mom because I didn't want to take the trash down. Then I remember seeing the silver haired boy again but I forgot where. Let's see…shade, grass, gates, trees… oh! I remember now! I walked over to the backyard gate to close it and he was standing there underneath a tree. Then I walked up to him and he said 'They're after you'. Then he grabbed me and we jumped really high into the air. Then I saw this black mist behind us and we jumped through it…

"Don't scare me like that!" the silvered haired boy said almost dropping his cup of tea.

"Where am I?! What's going on!" I yelled frightened to see where I was.

I looked around the room where I had been to see if I recognized where I was. Nothing looked familiar to me. Everything was all new and strange.

"How are you feeling?" the silver haired boy asked. Wait…silver hair?... The boy from my dreams?...How…What?!

"Where am I? Who are you!" I shouted feeling a sense of nausea coming thanks to my nervousness. All I knew was that I wanted to go home.

"My name is…" he stopped and paused for a moment.

"Huh?"

"Ienzo. My name is Ienzo," the silver haired boy continued. He looked as if he was surprised to say his name. "You are in Hollow Bastion, the library to be more specific."

I looked around and well, it was a library. I couldn't argue with that. But I still didn't get how I ended up there or how the boy in my dreams really did exist.

"How did I get here…Ienzo," I asked him trying out his name for the first time.

"I brought you here. You need to be explained something. It's time," Ienzo said with his eyes closed and walked over to a table.

I looked around me and there were blankets and quilts everywhere. I guess he made a bed for me to sleep if he brought me here. Ienzo then walked over to me and handed a cup with tea in it. I just couldn't help but stare at him the entire time. I was actually sitting in front of the boy from my dreams! How cool is that! What till I tell my friends! Oh, wait… I have no idea if I will ever get home at this state.

"Um, here. Drink it. We need to start moving," Ienzo said with a soft voice.

"Keep moving? To where? What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I'll explain everything to you at the castle gates, now hurry up," Ienzo said walking out from the room.

I quickly drank the tea, even though I didn't like it. Hey, what do you expect from bed and breakfast? I got up and ran over to Ienzo's side not wanting to get lost in a scary yet beautifully constructed castle. We walked together in silence until we reached a large castle door.

"Okay, I guess we can start here," Ienzo said trying to turn to me. At the same time I moved to his other side making us go in circles.

"Enough already! What are you doing!" Ienzo hollered.

"I can't help it! It's just too weird how someone from my dreams actually exists!" I raised my voice while examining his clothing. It was just to cool to resist.

"Depends what you mean by "exist"," Ienzo whispered to himself.

I stopped moving in circles. "By the way, um… how did you exactly bring me here," I asked him wanting to know the strange method.

"Don't you remember? You walked over to me in the backyard. I picked up their scent. I smelled them coming so I knew I had to get you out of there. You were defenseless at the moment-"

"Thanks a lot!" I scolded.

"You stood there looking around to see who was there. You couldn't even see them, how did you expect to fight your enemy?"

I stood quiet. He had a point.

"May I continue?" He asked.

I nodded.

"So I grabbed you and jumped into the air. I created a portal to get us out of there to prevent any further confusion." Ienzo finished.

I froze there, dead where I stood.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"That…was…real…" I whispered to myself in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"THAT WAS REAL!!! OH MY GOD!!! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE!!! WHAT?! THIS IS…I…YOU…THERE…BUT….ARUGH!!!" I yelled ranting off again almost fainting.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Calm down!" Ienzo yelled at me grabbing onto my shoulders.

"Get off me! I don't know what is going on here nor do I want to know! I want to go home! Go away!" I shouted pulling myself from his arms and running away having no idea where I was going. I could feel my throat starting to swell up.

"Hey wait!" I heard that…being yell.

I passed lots of doors, columns, corridors, and statues that looked like they were glaring at me. I ran even faster until I reached a staircase. I didn't want to run up so I went behind it allowing the tears to run down my cheeks.

"I don't understand this," I sobbed. "Even though I always wanted an adventure like this to happen, it finally comes true, but with me not getting any of it. No one is here with me, either. I always imagined this to happen with my group of friends so we can all embark on the amazing opportunity. Now, I'm just here with some freak with cool clothes! Even that doesn't make sense! What is going to happen to me…?" I continued.

I heard footsteps approaching but I didn't care anymore.

"Hey…" I heard that familiar voice say in a soft tone.

He must have "sniffed" me out to find me, if he said earlier he 'picked up their scent'.

"What do you want from me…?" I said while pulling my hair in front of my face.

"Listen. I know you are frightened now but please listen to me. I'll tell you everything that is going on. You'll understand soon. I promise," Ienzo said reaching for my hands and holding them in his. His hands were warm compared to my icy cold ones.

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but comfort and warmth. Maybe I could give him a chance. I reached over his shoulder and held him tight and buried my face into his silvery shirt. I could imagine him giving me a look of confusion and surprise but when you are upset and are feeling down, you would go to anybody to comfort you, even if it is a freak with cool clothes.


	3. Accepting Destiny

_Loving the story so far that you can't resist it? Does it pick in your brain for hours wanting to know what will happen next? Do you recommend this story for your friends to read? Do you have dreams about it? Do you relate to the characters as if you wanted this to happen to you? Then what are you waiting for! Hurry up and read on! If none of these questions concern you or if you 1) are not a freak about the story but still want to know what happens or 2) this is your first time reading this, then continue reading, and stop wasting my time explaining!_

_**Sorry it took so long with this chapter. I took a while to retype it. Well, here it is!**_

* * *

_**My Hikari**_

_Chapter 3: Accepting Destiny_

…

"Let's head back to the castle gates," Ienzo said helping me up. "I'll explain on the way."

"Ok," I said wiping off my remaining tears.

He gave me his hand to walk with him. I looked at his hand and then at him with a scared hesitant look. I attempted to reach for his hand but pulled back a few times.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to bite," Ienzo said with a smile that let out a hint of laughter.

Then I knew I could trust him. So, I gave him my hand and we walked together to the castle gates.

"By the way…" Ienzo said. "I didn't catch your name before."

"Oh. Sorry. My name is-"

Then Ienzo stopped and held me closer to him like he did before when we were at my backyard.

"Their scent. I can sense them again. There's more this time," Ienzo said sternly.

I tried looking around again but I didn't see anything coming. I only saw the statues there and the shadows they cast. Wait. That's it! Shadows! Then I tried to focus on the shadows around me and that's when I saw them. These creatures came up from the dark spots on the ground with yellow eyes and bounced from side to side. They were the same creatures I saw in my dream! Great, more dream reference.

"Heartless," Ienzo said.

"Heartless? These things?" I said pointing to the one approaching me.

Then Ienzo let go of me and jumped up to a balcony leaving me alone and defenseless with these creatures!

"HEY WAIT!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!" I yelled while taking steps backwards while those Heartless came closer. What in the world am I supposed to do?! I couldn't jump up to Ienzo, he was way too high for my few inch leaps and these things boxed me in a corner.

"Bring out the keyblade!" Ienzo yelled from above.

Keyblade? What is that?

"What are you talking about!" I yelled back frightened as these creatures came closer.

"Just focus can call upon the keyblade!"

Just then, one of the Heartless jumped on me and scratched me across the face.

"AAAHHHH!" I heard myself finally scream as I felt something cold drip from my cheek. Blood.

"Come on," I heard Ienzo say a bit worried.

Then I ran pass the swarm of the Heartless and escaped from the corner. I couldn't take it anymore! I held out my hand toward those things and extended my fingers.

"Come on out and show yourself keyblade!" I shouted focusing on my palm waiting for anything to happen if Ienzo told me to call upon it. Then a light shown from the middle of my palm and reached out to reveal the same key in my dream! I stared at the accessory completely confused and amazed that I actually did that and has this thing the whole time!

"Strike the Heartless with it!" Ienzo called out from above.

Now he wanted me to become violent. I'm telling you, the things I have to put up with people. Then the same Heartless that scratched me before jumped from the crowd and wanted to give me a second scar.

"Oh no you don't!" I said out with anger. I don't know what came over me but I went berserk. And no just on that Heartless, but on all of them! I swung the keyblade back and fourth knocking them out one by one. I felt like I was in war and was the hero to come out victorious.

Before I knew it, I had defeated all of them… or did I? I turned around and a Heartless was just about to attack me from midair when it was struck with something and disappeared. I walked over to the light to see what killed it. There was a huge elaborate whip that had royal blue and sharp silver designs on it just lying there on the floor! It looked as if it belonged to someone really skilled and strong. Then I heard Ienzo walk over to me. I turned around an he coughed sarcastically.

"Um, that's mine," Ienzo said awkwardly.

I looked back at the whip on the floor and made a way for Ienzo to pass. He picked it up and placed it in his back pocket.

"Why did you leave me back there to fight those things alone?" I asked Ienzo still holding the keyblade in my hand.

"They're not 'things'. There are called Heartless," He said with his eyes closed.

"Okay. Heartless, whatever," I said back.

"You need to learn how to fight them on your own now that _you _wield the keyblade."

"What do you mean 'now that _wield_ the keyblade'?"

"Alright…" Ienzo cleared his throat and pointed to the stairs for us to sit. When I sat down, Ienzo took something out from his pocket. It was a small tissue that was as white as untouched snow. He then came closer to my face and for a minute I thought he was going to kiss me! So I moved back a little but he held up the tissue and wiped the blood off my cheek from earlier. Then he smiled at me showing that he was only trying to help.

I looked down so he wouldn't see my face as it started to get hot and red.

"Okay. That thing you have in your hand is called a keyblade. The keyblade can choose anyone it wants to become its master as long as they have the potential to use it. It is not only used for fighting, there's a reason why it looks like a key. It can lock and unlock many different keyholes of all shapes and sizes. But it is purposely meant to do this with the keyhole of each world that exists." Ienzo said to me.

"Each world that exists? How many are there?" I asked curiously.

"More than the stars can count."

"Wow…," I sighed in amazement.

"The last keyblade wielder was a very skilled boy named Sora. He and his friends have died a long time ago in a tragic event. So now, the keyblade has been passed to you from him," Ienzo said as he saw even more amazement in my eyes.

"But why would it choose someone so inexperienced like me?" I wondered as I looked down at the floor.

"Like I said before, it chooses its master who is able to use it. Did you think it chose Sora with knowing what to do with it? He had a lot to learn about it as well as you do," Ienzo said trying to cheer me up and he did.

"So anyway, this key also has a secret. It brings peace and ruin to wherever it goes," he continued.

"Peace _and_ ruin? How is that?"

"It locks the keyhole of the world preventing the Heartless to enter so quickly. And yet, they are attracted to the keyblade and are always ready to steal it's power to use it for themselves," Ienzo finished.

I paused for a moment letting this all sink in.

"So the Heartless can enter different worlds through its keyhole?" I asked.

"Yup," Ienzo answered,

"And they will always be after me as long as I have this weapon," I sighed.

"It's not all that bad. Think of it this way, it makes you officially popular!" Ienzo laughed. I laughed too as he made me feel better. Then I broke the fun.

"Okay, so then, were the Heartless at my world? You know, Earth?" I asked.

"Unfortunately they were."

"Is that why you came to find me?"

"Yes. I found the keyblade's location by following its scent. And it lead me to you. You need to save the other worlds out there including yours by defeating the Heartless and sealing their keyholes," Ienzo convinced me.

"How do you know so much about the keyblade?" I wondered.

Ienzo paused for a minute. "I read about its history in the books I collect," he said with a solid voice.

"Oh…" Then I paused for a moment. "So, is there a significant reason on why they are called 'Heartless'?" I asked him.

"Yes indeed. When someone with a strong heart fades into the darkness, their heart forms a Heartless. Their body and soul, what they leave behind, becomes something called a Nobody. But since they have no hearts, they are not supposed to exist."

"Wow… this is all getting a bit complicated but it somehow all makes sense to me."

"That's because you have an open mind," he smiled at me. I smiled back. "But there is a strong group of Nobodies that have grouped together to share one goal in common- to become whole again. They call themselves 'Organization XIII.' They are in search of hearts that the keyblade releases," Ienzo said.

"So… wait a minute… You mean by fighting the Heartless, I am actually helping the bay guys?!" I shouted in surprise.

"They're not really all bad, nor are they all good either. They are in between. Just like what they were before- light and dark," Ienzo said looking down.

"Oh, how can you tell the difference between these three groups?" I asked.

"Simple. The Heartless have a red heart symbol. The Nobodies have white heart symbols that are upside down to the Heartless' emblem. And the members of the Organization, they wear black hooded coats with a few chains on the chest area," Ienzo explained. Ienzo didn't say anymore. I guess he was finished with explaining. I just couldn't believe how this is all happening to me and not someone else. I'm sure there are other people alive that can wield keyblade. So why did it choose me… I bet if this _did _happen to someone else, they would probably be saying the same thing. I guess I just have to deal with it.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Because I have the keyblade, I have to fight the Heartless that are attacking other worlds along with the Nobodies. But at the same time, I am helping Organization XIII obtain hearts to become whole again. Wow… this is going to take a long time to solve…" I said realizing what I must do.

"The Heartless need to be defeated anyway. More and more are entering the worlds at a faster rate than ever before," Ienzo told me.

It took a while before I completely understood by purpose being here. I couldn't go home right now. There is too much going on to even think about returning to my comfort zone. I am living in my dreams, at least it feels like it, but this is actually reality. I now wield the keyblade which everyone is after because of it's strange abilities. And I thought school was bad enough for me. But since I'm going to have to get used to this I turned to Ienzo who was looking down the whole time. I stood up in front of him and then he looked up at me.

"Ienzo, I don't mind going to these other worlds to bring them peace again. Though I might have to face the odds of dying where I stand, I have to be strong and not willing to give up. Besides, that is the whole purpose of living. To face your fears and be willing to die for the safety of others and those you care about… I accept my destiny," I said nobly and with pride for myself.

* * *

**_Chapter 4 will arrive whenever I get to it... hehehe_**


	4. Understanding

**_Musical Feline... you're a review hog... That's all that needs to be said... Well anyway, I haven't been posting on this fanfiction in a while. I've been busy and too focused on my other one... Well, I've posted this chapter so, READ IT AND SMILE!_**

_**My Hikari**_

_**Chapter 4: Understanding**_

…  
After hearing my emotional speech, Ienzo looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For understanding and being open minded to problems that seem like a fantasy at first…" Ienzo then looked at the floor again. "C'mon, I have to show you something before we head out."

Ienzo got up and walked over to the castle gates. I hurried to follow him and the enormous doors opened up. I shielded my eyes from the immense amount of sunlight outside gleaming on the castle.

"Wow!" I gasped.

The view was absolutely amazing! We were way up top this platform that looked old and ancient. I turned around and looked at the structure of the castle. There were many pipes and iron bars from various places. I guess they were reconstructing the whole thing. Then I came across this large emblem that looked like a heart with an "X" through it.

"There," Ienzo said as he pointed to the symbol. "That's the sign of the Heartless. The symbol for the Nobodies looks similar to that symbol but upside down and silver."

"Oh…" I sighed finally starting to understand.

"Now. I wanted to show you a bit of tips on fighting these enemies. Have you ever been in a fight before?" Ienzo asked me.

"Um… back there when those-" I started to say naively.

"Other than those Heartless." He said with a washed look.

"Oh… No. I haven't been in a fight before," I shyly told him.

"This will be harder than I thought" Ienzo said to himself.

"Well… I don't like to get involved… I guess I have to start learning how to be more assertive, especially now ," I said looking down at my shoes. I never really liked too much trouble. I always wished that people could smile more and lend a hand out to others rather than watch them suffer and fight.

I noticed that Ienzo didn't say anything for a while. Then he took out his whip from his back pocket and held it in his hand.

"Call your weapon out," he looked at me and said.

"Um…okay."

I tried remembering how I did this before to do it again.

"Okay, so how did I do it the first time? I think I focused really hard on it and extended my hand out like this…"

Then suddenly, the same white light shone out from my palm and formed the keyblade's shape.

"First you should learn how to do that quicker. You always have to be alert and ready to summon your keyblade with no problem. Expect the unexpected," Ienzo told me.

"Okay. From all the research I've done on the keyblade, I learned that it also gives it's master some enhancement when it comes to fighting. Lucky for you."

I didn't understand what he meant.

"What do you mean by enhancement ?" I asked.

"Well, two things. One. The keyblade has the ability to enhance it's master's jump height and landing speed. So in other words, when wielding it, you can jump much higher than you normally can and take a longer time to land, allowing you to perform a better style when fighting through the air with the keyblade."

"Oh. So I can do those awesome moves and fight like the guys in action movies?!" I just loved seeing all that action and skill going on all at once. Sometimes when I was bored in the house, my little brother, sister, and I would run from down the hallway to the couch in the living room flipping over the arm rest and jumping over the pillows pretending we could do those awesome moves and were invincible. But the fun didn't last long because my mom used to yell at us to fix the couch and act normal.

"Don't get all too excited and cocky now. Wielding the keyblade comes with a lot of work and responsibility. You always have to know when and how to use it at the right time. That's another reason what I mean when I said before that the keyblade can bring chaos and peace. It all depends on who wields it and how they use it, for good and prosperity or for evil and power."

I didn't want to think of using the keyblade for power and destruction. I just wanted to save the worlds with it and bring them peace.

"Oh, and two. They keyblade comes with a set of basic elemental skills. Meaning that you can create fire, ice, and lighting for now through the keyblade by focusing on it. Eventually the keyblade becomes more compatible with other elements but you would have to encounter and understand them first, for these elements are more difficult and harder to control and use. You know, like gravity, wind, reflect, time, and so on."

"Oh… so when do we start training to use the keyblade?" I wondered and asked.

"Right now."

Ienzo flipped his whip and was ready to fight! Now what?! I thought we were training not fighting just yet!

"First, what do you want to start with? Psychical training or Element training?"

"Umm… psychical," I blurted.

"Okay then. Start dodging my attacks. Don't let the whip hit you."

Ienzo started running towards me with much speed. Then he reached his arm out with his whip and slammed it to the ground in front of me. I dodged it by jumping back in the air and he was right! The keyblade really did enhance my skills! I jumped really high but not as high as Ienzo could like from before when I first met him. Then I did a back flip and landed lightly on the ground in front of Ienzo.

"Woah… that was SO COOL!!! Oh my goodness! Did you see what I just did! I can't believe I did that! Awesome!!!" I screamed out in excitement after pulling that amazing stunt. I always wished I could do stunts and flips in the air but I was afraid that I would hurt myself and land really hard.

"Well…then try to block these."

This time, Ienzo went ballistic and threw his whip everywhere.

"HEY!" I yelled as I did all kinds of flips, rolls, spins, and turns threw the air dodging all of Ienzo's attacks. Then he calmed down to catch his breath.

"You're…a lot faster than I thought…" Ienzo said gasping for air.

"Um… Looks are deceiving?" I commented.

"Well. Now that you have that pretty much mastered, let's try the element skills. This is a bit harder. It requires much accuracy and right timing," Ienzo said. "Now, let's start on fire. Try to burn me with it. You remember what I told you on how to use it right?"

I was really surprised that he said that!  
"But I don't want to burn you!" I cried out.

"Don't worry. I won't get hurt. Now focus and try to attack me with fire." He said sternly.

"Um. Okay. If you insist…"

I held up the keyblade to Ienzo and focused my hardest on fire, taking Ienzo's word on that he wasn't going to get hurt. I closed my eyes and imagined volcanoes, lava, forest fires, and red hot flames in my mind. Soon, I felt the keyblade getting really and then I yelled "Fire!" I opened my eyes and saw that the tip of the keyblade engulfed in flames and shot out at Ienzo with fierce rage.

"Wait!" I yelled as I saw Ienzo struggling with the fire.

Ienzo flipped his whip and spun the tip like a fan blocking the flames from hurting him. But there was too much fire at a very high speed being tossed at Ienzo that he couldn't keep up with it. Some of the fire snuck through his whip and burned his shirt.

"I AM SOOO SORRY!!!" I yelled out.

Then quickly I imagined ragging blizzards, blistering ice storms, pure white snow, icicles, and even ice cream, and yelled "Deep Freeze!" Luckily, the keyblade started getting icy cold and blasts of ice crystals sprayed on Ienzo's shirt and the rest of his side.

Then there was silence until it was broken by Ienzo saying "Okay… Maybe you don't need my help after all."

"Do you think you can get me out of this?" Ienzo continued as he looked at the frozen ice crystals around him.

"But what if I burn you again?" I asked in worry.

"Hey!" I yelled out as a felt the keyblade start to shake. "What now?" I heard myself say as I lifted the keyblade to Ienzo. Then this bluish-white beam of light came out from the tip and aimed for Ienzo. I watched the beam as it melted the ice away from Ienzo letting him free.

"According to what I know, that's the same way you seal the keyholes of the worlds. With that light," Ienzo said.

"Sorry about your shirt and freezing you like that," I said when I looked at his burnt sleeve.

"It's okay. Just save your skills when real battles come up so you won't become exhausted." Ienzo then smiled at me and I knew he wasn't angry at me.

"So what now?" I asked him.

"We search for the world's keyhole and seal it," Ienzo said.

"Well then let's go find it!" I said anxiously.

"Alright. I sure does look like you're starting to like this adventure after all," Ienzo said.  
I looked up to his eyes and he smiled at me again. I couldn't lie to him. Honestly, I was starting to like this adventure. And maybe it wasn't so bad after all. I mean, I ended up in the worlds in my dreams, not to mention with the awesome guy from them! And I get to save the different worlds with this amazing key! How cool is that! I just hope this isn't really a dream because then, I would officially call myself insane because this sure feels like a reality. Things seem, look, and even feel real. Imagine if I am dreaming and Ienzo wasn't real after all, like he doesn't or is not supposed to exist? That would be just, heartbreaking…

* * *

Cliffhangers are great. Aren't they? 


End file.
